


The Promise to the Heavens

by Hummer3099



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummer3099/pseuds/Hummer3099
Summary: A poem dedicated to the heart-wrenching story of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and its characters, Roxas, Xion and Axel.





	The Promise to the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days

Light fades, and twilight breaks,  
Into a husk, a scattered memory emerged  
Dazed with a false blessing, an existence faked,  
Igniting a lie within, a fathomed breath

An image replicated, a label borrowed,  
Into a spurious family, they scurried  
Thirteen of them, nothing but hollow,  
Oblivious to their purpose, the mere marionettes

Into the nest of deceit, an anomaly surfaced,  
As cloaked as we are, but even hollower than us,  
Xion was her name, blank was her face,  
But not long before their memories warped her portrait

But then the three echoing stars aligned,  
Upon time's disciple, their smiles converged,  
Beneath her warm laugh, were the signs,  
Those of concealed agony, the eternal hurt

And thus, the blade's dominion wavered,  
Between the fake and the naught, it flickered,  
For the true governor of destiny's blade,  
Is the dormant sky, the slumbering gale

Alas-the puppet shall return its loan,  
Of memories and yearnings, thoughts and feelings,  
But beyond the horizon stands her friend alone,  
The hollow hope, the prisoner of fate

The curtain fell, the truth bared  
An accursed clash, one of misery, emerged,  
And at the end of misfortune's blade  
Was the fell pawn, the writhing pain

An entity dispersed, an existence ceased,  
Towards a vector to the heaven, she ascended,  
Gone to oblivion, the only remnants of the deceased,  
Were tears of the other promise, the echo of the sky


End file.
